


okay, but seriously: WHAT wizard?

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Spell Check (Podcast)
Genre: @ the tag wranglers thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, Aromantic Marzell Web, Awkward Conversations, F/F, Flustered Nolwenn Voidsinger, also marzell: -goes and talks with TWO people when she could've just Not-, disclaimer i have no clue what her orientation actually is, further disclaimer i don't own these characters, just if you haven't listened yet you might be a little confused, like not major plot spoilers or anything, marzell: hey i don't like confrontation, oh also v vague spoilers for the third and fourth chapters but like, representation bayyyybeeeeee, two fragments of plot stuff mentioned offhandedly without further elaboration, tysm i'm so happy, ummm mild spoilers for interim 3: career counseling part 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Nina arches an eyebrow, looking over at Nolwenn and Corrun crouching behind a shelf. If they're trying to whisper, they're not doing a very good job of it. She leans in andactuallywhispers, "You should maybe tell him you're dating the wizard."Nolwenn makes a strangled sort of squeaking sound."Which wizard?" Marzell asks, and Nina turns to look at her in disbelief. Really?
Relationships: Marzell Web/Nolwenn Voidsinger, Nina Cigam & Marzell Web





	okay, but seriously: WHAT wizard?

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo if you clicked on this and you're not actually in the fandom/haven't listened to the episode, then that's chill *finger guns* Thank you for being interested! All you need to know is the summary is from the episode and the story is a possibility for what the aftermath of that could be ~~*throws a blanket over the end of the episode* no... no major plot things here... just some gays... you guys remember the end of the episode where they rode back to the Fortress of Reform in the wagon and everything was just fine, right? yeahhhhh~~

Marzell is not really one for confrontation. It makes her a bit of a coward, maybe, but she embraces that. She would rather stay over here, thanks, and if she _needs_ to fight someone, she can shoot spells at them from a distance.

Fighting isn’t the only type of confrontation, though, and firing spells doesn’t exactly lend itself well to getting people to answer questions.

Luckily, Nina’s the one Marzell has a question for. Nina doesn’t get fazed very easily, so it’s easier to just blurt them out without immediately regretting everything.

“What wizard were you talking about?” she asks, and only wants to take it back a little, and only after Nina slowly turns and blinks at her. “Earlier, I mean.”

“Well,” Nina says languidly, “you’re a wizard, aren’t you?”

_Yes, what does that have to do with anything?_ comes first, and then the realization. _Oh. Me. Okay._

A smile curls across Nina’s face as a blush rises on Marzell’s, and Nina pats her cheek, somehow managing to be slightly condescending but not in a bad way.

“She certainly wasn’t _opposed_ to the suggestion,” Nina tells her, and Marzell decides she needs to go process all this.

She turns, remembering to stop and say, “Oh. Thank you, by the way. I have to go now,” instead of just leaving without explanation.

“Bye,” says Nina airily, sounding amused, and Marzell echoes that and walks off.

She needs to keep walking, to _do_ something while she thinks, so she wanders the grounds.

The thing is, relationships aren’t hers. She isn’t very good at them, she means. And she’s only had platonic ones so far, so she can’t imagine she’d be any better at romantic ones, and she’s never really seen the appeal of those, anyway.

Like, what’s even the point? Sure, there’s attraction, but strip that away and you have—what? Kissing someone on the lips? Going out on dates? Being more intimate with them than with others? Wanting them to be in your life for the rest of your life? Those aren’t even exclusively romantic things (besides dates, but those are just outings _labelled_ as romantic, and maybe the kissing. But even that’s a maybe, and Marzell doesn’t really care about kissing anyway).

And then, with _Nolwenn_?

Marzell’s relationship with Nolwenn is… interesting. There was the whole thing with the heads, and then Marzell was wrong but there were also shapeshifters to be worried about, and then they’d gone out to sea and dealt with _that_ mess, and soon they’ll be done working together and really, Marzell has bigger things to worry about than whether Nolwenn likes her, and what she should do if she does. But _here she is_.

The best course of action would probably be to ask Nolwenn if she likes her, and that way if Nina’s wrong then Marzell can just forget about this. And if Nina’s right, then she’s thinking about it anyway, so she might as well have definite cause for it. Plus, asking Nolwenn puts figuring out how she feels for later, which Marzell is always behind doing.

So even though this is a confrontation and she does not care for it, Marzell wanders over to Nolwenn’s room and knocks.

“Hold on,” Nolwenn calls, and after a moment she opens the door. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hi,” Marzell echoes. They stare at each other for a moment, Nolwenn probably waiting for her to say something while she tries to think of a tactful way to say this and also not die from embarrassment. She’ll take Awkward Situations for 500, please (and by that she means please pay her for doing this. She’s already gone shopping today and now she’s interacting with _more_ people. She deserves money).

“Did you need something?”

“Nina was talking about me earlier,” iiiiiis not what she was planning on saying, but, sure. That’s a good enough way to approach this.

“What?”

“In Valgreens,” Marzell clarifies, but Nolwenn still looks confused, so she quotes, “‘Maybe tell him you’re dating the wizard?’”

Recognition flashes over Nolwenn’s face and is quickly replaced by embarrassment as she squeaks. It sounds kind of like someone stepped on a dog toy.

Marzell doesn’t really know how to respond to that, so she just waits, and eventually Nolwenn says, “ _Oh_. I—yeah.” The ‘yeah’ comes out as a kind of stuttery sigh, and Nolwenn wrings her tail between her hands, gaze darting anywhere but at Marzell.

Marzell does not have the courage to _actually_ ask if Nolwenn likes her, so she settles for “Did that bother you?”

“What?”

“Nina saying that.” Marzell flops her hands in a limp gesture. “Us dating. Or the concept of it or whatever.”

Nolwenn squeaks again, clutching her tail. “No, I-I-I didn’t. mind? I didn’t—it didn’t bother me, I just—did it bother _you_?”

“No.” Technically it hadn’t bothered her because she hadn’t even considered it at the time, too focused on wondering what wizard Nina was talking about, but it doesn’t really bother her now, either.

“Do you—do you _want_ to do… that?”

“What, date you?”

Nolwenn nods, staring fixedly at a point over Marzell’s left shoulder. She’s blushing hard enough that Marzell can actually see it, which, considering that she’s got dark purple skin, is both impressive and mildly concerning.

“Do _you_ want to?” Marzell counters, because she hadn’t really considered it and that buys her some time. _Does_ she want to date Nolwenn?

Well. Nolwenn’s pretty. Marzell likes her well enough. She doesn’t think it’s romantic? But she doesn’t think she’s liked _anyone_ romantically, though, so who knows. Feelings are weird. She wouldn’t say she _wants_ to date Nolwenn, but she isn’t opposed. She’d never given it any thought before, and she doesn’t really care either way now that she has.

“Um, um, I-I don’t… _not_ want to date you?” Can people pass out from blushing? Marzell thinks she might be about to find out. “Do you—you didn’t answer my question?”

“Oh, I don’t really care.” Marzell shrugs. “I’m not in love with you or anything, but I’m willing to try dating you if you want.”

“I—That—that sounds good? I’d… I’d like that, that sounds good.” Nolwenn’s eyes keep jumping around, but they do flit towards Marzell’s face, so. Improvement?

“Cool.” Marzell pauses, debating, then adds, “Just so you know, I’ve never dated anyone before? And I have no idea if I’m any good at it.”

“Oh, me—me neither.”

“Cool,” Marzell repeats. 

Do they—is there anything left they’re supposed to, like… say? Are they supposed to shake hands or something? Marzell doesn’t _know_ ; why did she agree to make this sort of commitment? 

“Um. I’m going to just… go now?” Marzell jerks a thumb, wishing Cleary were here so she could squeeze her. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands.

“Okay,” Nolwenn says, and if there’s one good thing about how awkward Marzell feels it’s that Nolwenn looks at _least_ equally so. “Bye?”

“Bye.” Marzell nods at her. “Good talk.” Her hands are just _hanging_ there; she tucks them into her pockets and feels marginally better.

“Good talk,” Nolwenn echoes, stepping back and doing a little wave as she starts to close the door. Marzell waves back, stuffing her hand back in her pocket and turning as Nolwenn’s door shuts with a little _click_.

Well. That just happened.

Marzell… _definitely_ deserves money for doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> would like to clarify that yes, Marzell is aro, yes, aros can be in romantic relationships, I _am_ aro but I've never been in a romantic relationship so I hope I did that sort of situation justice!
> 
> if you read the whole thing, then I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
